New Girl and Rivals
by Shiego627
Summary: Well Everyone I'm back with another story with the herd and my OC's so please review, follow and favorite :) Romance: LouisXOC, DiegoXShira, OCXOC Friendship: OCXOC
1. Raccoon, Grizzly and Saber

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new story of the herd and my OC's so I hope all of you will review this in this chapter sorry that it's short**

* * *

Everyone in the village was living in peace since the battle of the wolves but everyone was now living in peace.

The wolves are now being good wolves and helping some of the animals in the village.

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were having a great time being in Ice age and being with the herd they learned a lot in Ice age.

Cristy and Lial are now a couple for 5 weeks already and having a great time.

* * *

A bout came in the island with a raccoon family, a grizzly bear family and one female saber in Unika's age.

"Finally were here" A teenage female raccoon said in Sarah's age, she had brown fur with white stripes, long black hair and pink eyes.

"I know right that took forever" A teenage Grizzly bear said in Hedwig's age, she has dark brown fur, and amber eyes.

"You think" A saber said, she has orange fur but has a white fur star mark on her right shoulder and forest green eyes.

"Now Trisha that did not took forever" The grizzly bear mom said to her daughter and her friends.

"Whatever" Trisha said rolling her eyes.

"Okay bye" The teenage raccoon said waving a goodbye at her parents with Trisha by her side.

"Bye Emily be safe" The raccoon mom said to her daughter.

"Please tell them to be careful Mary Jean" The Grizzly bear dad said to the saber.

"Don't worry sir I will" Mary Jean says to the raccoon and ran off with her friends.

* * *

"Seriously Mary Jean you acted sweet at them" Emily says to the saber.

"Yeah seriously" Trisha also agrees with her raccoon friend.

"Wha-what a-are you girls talking about I was acting sweet...hello their is no way I'm going to even listen to them" Mary Jean says to them.

"Oh really sorry we didn't know...dang your a good liar girl" Trisha says impressed of her friend's bad side.

"Hey I got skills" Mary Jean says back.

"Any way I'm going to replace this Sarah from her popularity and raccoon's are more cool then possums" Emily says swaying her hips.

"Good point I'm going to take over that polar bear, Hedwig, Grizzly bear much better" Trisha says crushing a berry with her paws.

"Yeah I'm going to replace this cool saber Unika" Mary Jeans says but realize what she just said, Emily and Trisha stares at her.

"Who is lame" Mary Jean says that Emily and Trisha smiles thinking that her friend was just joking of saying that Unika was cool.

The girls see some kids and got ready to do their appearance.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter everyone hope you enjoyed it**

**Review! :)**


	2. Meeting the New Family

**Hey everyone I was supposed to update this yesterday but hey I got blank in my head 2 minuets but now here's the next chapter.**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

* * *

After the 3 new girls did their appearance for 2 hours the kids went to some of the herd members Sarah, Hedwig, Emma, Anna and Yasmin.

"Help! Help!" The kids shouted to them.

"Kids what's going on" Emma asks the kids who are running towards them.

"Emma help there are some girls who are new here are being mean to us" A beaver kid said **(Male)** to the half possum\human.

"Really?" Hedwig ask them worriedly hugging an aardvark **(Male) **who is crying a little.

"Yes" The kid diatryma said **(Female) **to Hedwig with one tear in her eye.

"Oh don't worry we'll talk to them" Sarah said going on Hedwig's back.

"It's not just that" The aardvark said making Hedwig and Sarah worriedly.

"What?" Anna asks them while almost giving her sugar berry to Yasmin who already tried to bite it.

"The girls are trying to replace Unika, Hedwig and Sarah" The diatryma said to them that made Hedwig and Sarah's eyes turn wide.

"WHAT!?" Sarah and Hedwig slightly angry and shock.

"Yeah theirs a raccoon named Emily who is trying to take Sarah's place" The beaver said to Sarah who is almost blowing up.

"There is also a grizzly bear named Trisha getting Hedwig's place" The aardvark said and Hedwig said.

"Oh hell no!" Hedwig said with an expression.

"And finally an orange saber named Mary Jean—"The diatryma wasn't able to finish her sentence when Emma said it first.

"Who is taking Unika's place" Emma said also slightly angry.

"Yep" The kids said it when their parents called after them.

"Okay so we're going to get them and give them lectures" Sarah said and all of them nodded.

"Yep" Anna said when she feels slight pain in her paw with the sugar berry.

Anna looks at her paw and sees Yasmin biting it since the sugar berries were in her paw.

Yasmin looks at Anna and smiled a little.

Anna looks at her first then look back at Emma and shouted.

"OOOOOOOOOWWW!" Anna shouted out and started chasing Yasmin.

"Girls! Can you please come over here and meet some new animals" Ellie called them.

"Sure!" Hedwig called back and all of them went to them.

* * *

"Girls I want you to meet the 2 new family that is going to live here" Ellie said and showed them the Raccon and Grizzly bear family with their teenage kids who Hedwig and Sarah hate already.

"Hi my name is Walter, this is my wife Patricia" The Raccoon dad said introducing himself and his wife who waved.

"And this is our daughter Emily" Patricia introduce their daughter who was doing an evil stare at Sarah who stared back.

"It's that raccoon" Sarah said with an angry look.

"And I'm Stan and my wife Willow" The Grizzly bear said with a wave.

"And this is Trisha" Willow introduce their daughter who glared at Hedwig who glared back.

"And finally their friend Mary Jean...Hey wheres Mary Jean" Willow ask her daughter and Emily.

"She went to get a drink" Emily answered while stroking her hair.

"Oh okay well see you around Manfred and Ellie" Patricia wave a goodbye to the mammoth family who are also going back to their cave and the grizzly bear family also went some where but their daughters went some where else but stop when Hedwig and Sarah were still looking at them.

"What are you girls looking at?" Emily said to them and they went some where else.

"Yeah you better look away" Trisha said and she and Emily went to the falls.

"I hate them" Hedwig said with Anna by her side.

"I know" Sarah agreed as well with Yasmin at her side.

"I wonder how this Mary Jean saber look like" Sarah said and Emma realized something.

"And speaking of saber where's Unika?" Emma ask them but none of them know where their feline friend is.

* * *

**And there you go wait for the next chapter on Sunday so please REVIEW**

**Bye~**


	3. New Friend

**OH MY GOSH I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating last week it's because I had my exams but now it's finish so I can go back at doing my fanfic's **** so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to put some questions in my interview :).**

* * *

Unika was in her secret place where she can be alone.

Her secret place was in a really deep forest it had a big waterfall with a cave behind it.

The place was covered with vines from the trees hiding the place, Unika had found it by going around island for 5 days and found the place.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing while I'm gone?" Unika said wondering what her friends do while she's gone.

"Well I guess I should get back now" Unika said and was going to go back where her friends are when she heard the bushes rustling making Unika alert while her ears are going left and right to where the sound was.

"Who's there!?" Unika ask to whom was there usually everyone didn't want to go, to a deep forest like where she is right now but someone actually went to the deepest part of the forest.

Unika growled a little getting into a fighting position, ever since she and her friends joined the herd she ask some lessons from Diego or Shira on how to fight without her predator side.

It took 3 weeks of therapy for her to recover from her predator from taking over her body the only way that she can use it if any one called her 'Kitty'.

* * *

Unika look around again with her ears still up and saw who came out was the new saber named, Mary Jean.

Unika look at her right arm that it was bleeding.

"Ow, This hurts so much" Mary Jean says trying to walk but her right arm wouldn't let her because of the cut.

Mary Jean was trying to walk until she was about to fall to the ground Unika went to her and help her up.

"Hey you okay?" Unika ask the new saber.

"Yeah, a little this cut just hurts a lot that it won't even ley me walk properly" Mary Jean says forgetting that she was a bully.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Unika says helping the Mary Jean go in the cave behind the waterfall by carrying her inside and dropping her down gently on the ground.

"What's your name?" Unika ask the saber.

"Mary Jean" Mary Jean asks the greying-white saber.

"Nice to meet you…friend" Unika says with a smile that Mary Jean never seen before since she was a bully.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to find something to heal your wound and maybe some food" Unika says before exiting the cave and didn't notice Mary Jean smiling thankful of her help.

* * *

Everyone was wondering where Unika went when they see the teenage feline saber running.

"Hey Unika where you been" Sid called out to the saber.

"Sorry guys kind of busy" Unika says and continue running to the leaves where her friend 'Ellie' goes to heal wounds.

The Herd looks at each other wondering whats up with their friend.

* * *

Unika grab one big leaf and was going back to Mary Jean when her 2 BFF's were behind her.

"Unika where you been, we've trying to find you" Sarah says and Hedwig nodded.

"Sorry girls I'm kind of busy maybe tomorrow we'll hang out" Unika says hoping that her BFF's say 'yes'.

"...Sure" Hedwig and Sarah says a little suspicious.

"Thanks" Unika says and ran off with the leaf in her mouth.

* * *

"What's up with Unika?" Sarah ask Hedwig.

"Don't know but maybe she heard about a saber girl name 'Mary Jean' is trying to take her place" Hedwig says remembering that 3 new girls are trying to get their place.

"Oh yeah, come on let's find does girls" Sarah says to Hedwig and they ran off to find the new girls.

* * *

It took Unika 10 minuets to go back to the cave where Mary Jean is in.

"Mary Jean I'm back" Unika called out and to see Mary Jean trying to stand up.

"Hey you should rest for a while so you won't hurt yourself" Unika says helping her lie down.

Unika puts the leaf in the water making it wet a little and rub gently at Mary Jean's arm.

Mary Jean grunts in pain when the pain went away when Unika rap the leaf around her arm where the cut was.

"There you go, it will heal in no time" Unika says lying down in front of her.

"I never said this before but thank you for helping me" Mary Jean thanks Unika.

"Your welcome" Unika says with a smile and Mary Jean smiles back until she notice something.

"Oh sorry I forgot to ask you this what's your name?" Mary Jean ask and Unika also realized that she hadn't told her name yet.

"Oh right...I'm Unika" Unika says that Mary Jean's eyes turned wide because she was supposed to take her place.

"Is there something wrong?" Unika asks her new friend.

"Yeah...I think I should tell you why em I here in this island" Mary Jean says getting comfortable.

* * *

**Tada so I hope you all review and wait for the next chapter bye :)**


	4. Love Triangle

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been updating lately I've been thinking to what's gonna be the ending of this story and please review this story**

**ENJOY~**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

**Hedwig and Sarah POV**

Hedwig and Sarah went to the falls that they were right that Emily and Trisha were at the Falls bullying some kids and they see that the brat pack are actually doing nothing to stop them.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Rose ask behind them with her sister, Arrabela.

"Do you girls know already the new girls Emily and Trisha?" Hedwig ask both Arrabela and Rose.

"Oh hell ya with do" Rose said angrily crossing her arms.

"We met them when we were getting strawberries" Arrabela said in a sad way.

"Hey Arrabela what's wrong?" Sarah ask going down Hedwig's back and going to Arrrabela.

"They ate all of are strawberries..." Arrabela said with tears in her eyes.

"That took us 2 weeks to do it" Rose said hugging her little sister.

"Okay that's it" Hedwig shouted out and went to Trisha while Sarah went to Emily and Rose and Arrabela went with them.

"Hey Emily!" Sarah shouted to her with an angry molehog by her side **(Rose)**.

"Oh look who's here the ugly fur colored possum with the maid molehog" Emily shouted to Sarah and Rose while laughing.

"Ugly!" Sarah shouted out feeling her temper rising.

"Maid molehog!" Rose said angrily and tried to run up to her but Arrabela stop here.

"Okay listen here you can't just come to our village and be Ms. bossy girl" Sarah said going near Emily and Emily was burning up.

"Oh really" Emily shouted angrily, Sarah and Emily were so close to each other that their nose were touching.

* * *

"Trisha!" Hedwig shouted out her rivals name angrily.

"Oh hi Hedwig" Trisha said slightly angry and went down the rock where the kid's were playing on.

"You just can't steal someone's berries with out their permission" Hedwig said getting ready to punch Trisha.

"Oh you mean from those pesky little molehogs" Trisha said also getting ready her fist.

"Don't you dare call my friends pesky" Hedwig said spitting some saliva.

"Really!" Trisha shouted louder that Peaches, Emma and Louis broke both Sarah, Hedwig and Emily, Trisha.

"Hey knock it of you guys" Peaches said pulling apart the polar bear and grizzly bear with the help of Emma.

"Yeah come on guys" Louis said pulling apart Emily from Sarah and Rose and Arrabela with Sarah.

"Hey back off mole-" Emily didn't finish her sentence when she looked at Louis.

"Well hello cutie" Emily says rapping her tail to Louis **(Think about Scrat and Scratte)**.

Rose was now steaming up and went to Louis and Emily.

Sarah and Arrabela looks at each other about what Rose was going to do.

Rose pulled Louis out of Emily's lock by the arm.

And started walking away with him while holding his hand or paw.

And the herd members walk back to their cave.

* * *

"I think that molehog loves your guy" Trisha said to Emily who crossed her arms.

"Then I guest we're in a love triangle but the one I really want to disappear is...Sarah" Emily says and she and Trisha started walking away.

* * *

**Tada how is it...okay I know I know it's short but I hope my next chapter will be long**

**Review~**


	5. Another Human

**Hey everyone here is the chapter where Mary Jean tells Unika the reason why she's in the herd's island**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**AND I DON'T OWN EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN**

* * *

"I came to this island to take your place of the village along with my friends to take your friends place" Mary Jean says looking away from Unika who gave a shock stare.

"But why and how did you know about us" Unika ask who is now standing up.

"A vulture told us the news and we wanted to show off ourselves...because that what we bullies do" Mary Jean says with one tear going down here cheek.

"But too sweet to be a bully and why do you even hang out with them?" Unika says in a soft tone.

Mary Jean didn't answer but just look down on the ground.

"Mary Jean...tell me...tell me why" Unika said going closer to Mary Jean.

"...Because I have to...they made me do those bully stuff...I really am in the bad side" Mary Jean says with more tears going down here face.

"Mary Jean your not in the bad side...I know by just looking in your eyes you belong in the good side" Unika says and gave Mary Jean a friendly smile who smile back.

"Really?" Mary Jean says with curiousness in herself.

"Yep and do you like songs?" Unika said and Mary Jean nodded.

Unika took a deep breath and begin to sing.

**"Im imprisoned, Im living a lie**  
**Another night of putting on a disguise**  
**I wanna tear it off and step in the light**  
**Dont you, dont you?"**

Unika sang the first lines that already made Mary Jean smile.

**"So now Im knocking at your front door**  
**And Im looking for the right cure**  
**Im still a little bit unsure**  
**'Cause I know,**  
**Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**But if you look close youll find Im very**  
**Interesting and hard to know**  
**You can never tell where this might go**  
**'Cause Im not your average, average person**  
**I dont know much, but I know for certain**  
**That Im just a little bit extra, extra**  
**Im just a little bit extra ordinary**

**I can see it from the spark in your eyes**  
**You believe in all the things you deny**  
**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**  
**Don't you, don't you?**

**Well now Im knocking at your front door**  
**And I'm looking for the right cure**  
**I'm still a little bit unsure**  
**'Cause I know,**  
**Yeah I know"**

Mary Jean continues to smile then started sing.

**"That most people see me as ordinary**  
**But if you look close you'll find Im very**  
**Interesting and hard to know**  
**You can never tell where this might go**  
**'Cause Im not your average, average person**  
**I dont know much, but I know for certain**  
**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**  
**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary"**

* * *

Unika and Mary Jean smiles at each other and both laugh.

"Unika your very good at singing" Mary Jean says to her new friend.

"Thanks, you too" Unika says back to Mary Jean when a vision went in Unika's head and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika looks around that she sees that she's back in the human world.

"Why did this went in my head...maybe it's something to do with Mary Jean" Unika says to herself and sees a little girl going to a 5 or 6 year old boy.

Unika then here's the boy say the name of the girl.

"Mary Jean" The boy said that made Unika freeze that the little girl was Mary Jean.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika open her eyes to see Mary Jean with a worried face.

"Unika you alright?" Mary Jean ask and Unika spoke up.

"Mary Jean were you a human?" Unika ask that made Mary Jean frozen like she seen a ghost.

"You were" Unika says a little shock that she found another human that is a human.

"Yes but I can explain-" Mary Jean was stop when Unika cut her off.

"It's okay because I'm also a human...I'm not lying" Unika says that made Mary Jean's jaw drop.

"Is Hedwig and Sarah also human?" Mary Jean ask the other human who is a saber now.

"Yes" Unika says and she and Mary Jean stares at each other.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE HERD****  
**

"Hey guys where's Unika?" Ellie ask every herd member.

"Ellie's right usually Unika comes back early" Shira agreed with the half possum mammoth.

Hedwig, Sarah, Peaches, Emma, Anna and Yasmin came back from their day in the falls.

"Hey Hedwig do you know where is Unika?" Sid ask the human that is now a polar bear.

"Wait she hasn't come back!?" Sarah said kind of shock that their feline friend isn't back.

"Yeah she's been gone almost all day" Diego says since he only saw his friend for like 5 minuets.

"Oh I hope she's alright" Peaches says but Emma cuts her off.

"Guys I know Unika is alright come on she's one of the strongest animal in the island" Emma says giving them a point.

"Emma's right who else can beat Kravon like no one ever seen before"Cristy says who came behind Peaches with Lial and Carl beside her.

"Unika" All of them said.

"Who else risk her life to save her friends" Emma says going beside Cristy.

"Unika!" All of them said but louder.

"So she'll be alright out there alone she will be back in one piece" Anna says and all of them put their paws\claws\trunks in the air when 2 mammals shout something with berries in their mouth.

"Sugar berries!" Sarah and Yasmin says that made everyone stare.

"What?" Sarah and Yasmin says and Hedwig and Anna hit Sarah and Yasmin on their head playfully.

"So who want's to know what happen to us today?" Hedwig says and all of them raise their paws\claws\trunks.

* * *

**Tada I hope you enjoyed it Review :)**


	6. Secret BFF

**Hey everyone here's the sixth chapter enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

* * *

Unika and Mary Jean stared at each other for a while and Unika broke their lock.

"So...your a human" Unika says awkwardly and avoiding eye contact.

"Yes" Mary Jean says also awkwardly and also avoiding eye contact with Unika.

Unika and Mary Jean didn't look at each other for 2 minuets when they look at each other they burst laughing out of their lives.

"Okay...that..was..so...awkward" Unika says whom is rolling on the ground laughing.

"Totally" Mary Jean says who was laughing so hard that she was pounding her fist on the wall.

It took 10 seconds of Unika and Mary Jean to calm down from their laughter.

"Mary Jean can I ask you something?" Unika said sitting down.

"Sure ask away" Mary Jean says sitting down as well.

"Is Emily and Trisha also human?" Unika ask a little curious.

"No their not" Mary Jean says looking at her claws.

"Okay...how did you go here, why did you leave the human world, how long were you here and what's your full name?" Unika ask some more question that Mary Jean was just staring.

"What am I a saber that can answer any question" Mary Jean says slightly annoyed but was just teasing and Unika giggled a little bit.

"Okay...I came here by using a professors portal, my parents thought I was dead because we had a car crash, I was here when I was seven years old and my full name is Mary Jean Connell" Mary Jean answers Unika's question that made Unika look like a statue.

"Okay and that professor is my uncle" Unika says that made Mary Jean slightly shock.

"Seriously!" Mary Jean says surprise.

"Yep" Unika says with a smirk on her face.

"And Unika how did you know that I was a human?" Mary Jean ask the whitish-grey saber.

"I have a special gift that I can see the past and future" Unika says and Mary Jean just smiled at her friends special gift.

"You know...it was great meeting you Unika..." Mary Jean pause for a while because she wanted to say Unika's full name and Unika got it.

"Unika Cosmos Strauss" Unika said her full name and Mary Jean continue her sentence.

"It was great meeting you Unika Cosmos Strauss...but we're not aloud to be together because our friends don't like each other so..." Mary Jean says and Unika finish her sentence.

"We'll be secret BFF" Unika says and she and Mary Jean smiles at each other and hugged when Unika broke their lock and notice that it was night time.

"Wow we've been here for a long time" Unika says looking outside.

"Yeah your right" Mary Jean says looking at the moon.

"I think my friend's won't mind if I stayed here for the night" Unika says lying down.

"Yeah mine as well" Mary Jean says and lies down near Unika.

"Good night Mary Jean" Unika says shutting her emerald eyes

"Good night...friend" Mary Jean says and closes her forest green eyes.

* * *

**Me: Well that was a great friendship chapter they also remind me of Shira and Diego.**

**Arrabela: What?  
**

**Me: You know Unika is Shira and Mary Jean is Diego**

**Arrabela: Wow that's kind of freaky in the same time but yeah**

**Rose: You even made their fur like theirs**

**Me: Oh yeah I notice that**

**REVIEW :)**


	7. Deep Blue Eyes?

**Hey everyone sorry that this is late I've been thinking if it's going to be Unika and Mary Jean or The herd's so I pick the herd so I hope you enjoy this**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

Hedwig was explaining to what happen to them in the falls and the part with Rose **(But Granny who was asleep)**.

"Wait, Rose did what?!" Sid said really amazed.

"Yeah she did she actually looked a little jealous when she sees Emily rapping her tail around Louis" Hedwig says with a little laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Wow never seen Rose like that I she has a crush on Louis" Emma says sitting down on her branch.

"Not just her Louis" Peaches says and every gasp to what Peaches said.

"Wow maybe someday they'll end up dating each other" Ellie says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay back to the topic… Emily and Trisha almost had a fight with you girls" Manny says slightly angry.

"Oh yeah we did, that's when Peaches, Emma and Louis came to stop us" Hedwig says looking at Sarah.

"Okay I'm proud of Peaches, Emma and Louis stopping you girls from fighting but they really were trying to steal your places?" Manny ask Hedwig.

"Yep" Hedwig says a little worried of Sarah since she hasn't been saying a word ever since Hedwig was explaining to what happen to them and Anna ask and carefully looking at her paw because she was giving Yasmin her sugar berries again.

"Um Hedwig is Sarah alright?" Anna asks and Hedwig looked Sarah again that she was silent.

"I don't know?" Hedwig says and was going to touch Sarah when Sarah spoke.

"I hate them" Sarah said going on her branch.

"Don't worry Sarah…we'll get them" Hedwig says trying to cheer her up.

Yasmin was going to at her last sugar berry but she look at Sarah feeling upset and went to her giving her last sugar berry.

"Thanks Yasmin" Sarah says eating the sugar berry.

"Don't worry Sarah we're here for you" Diego says nuzzling Shira who had her ears up for some reason.

"Yeah don't feel down" Crash and Eddie says going to her side.

"Thanks guys" Sarah says hugging Crash and Eddie.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go to bed and maybe Unika will be here tomorrow since she always comes here in midnight if she is late or something" Ellie says and went to here branch.

And everyone went to their sleeping spots and Diego notice something about Shira.

"Hey Shira you okay?" Diego asks his mate and Shira turns to here mate.

"Yeah I'm fine I just here some noise somewhere" Shira says and she and Diego lye down on their moss bed.

"Maybe you just hear one of the wolves passing through" Diego says and lick her cheek.

"I guess so" Shira says and lye her head down on Diego's paws and Diego raps his arm around Shira keeping her warm but Diego smells something different from the area and went to sleep.

Hedwig looks at moon wondering to what's going on with her older sister and went to sleep.

* * *

? POV

Somewhere a pair of deep blue eyes were watching the herd but mostly Hedwig.

"Hmm I see you have grown Hedwig...have a sweet dream my little polar bear" The creature says with a smile.

The creature goes to the moonlight showing itself that it was another polar bear with the same fur like Hedwig's but had a blue handkerchief around her neck.

* * *

**Hmm who is this polar bear and why does she know Hedwig find out on the next chapter**

**Review**


	8. Worries

**Hey everyone sorry this is late but I think I can only update in my free time**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Every member of the herd was still sleeping when Hedwig decided to wake-up.

Hedwig slowly went on her paws before yawning and look around the cave seeing them still in their sleeping spot.

She looked at the direction to where Unika sleeps to see no saber on the leaves bed.

Hedwig felt a little worried since Unika wasn't back and she went to wake-up Sarah.

"Sarah wake-up" Hedwig says quietly not to wake-up Crash and Eddie.

Sarah groans in her sleep.

"Five more minuets mom" Sarah says yawning when Hedwig hit Sarah's head causing her to fall of her branch.

"Ow!" Sarah says loud when Hedwig covered her mouth.

"Ssshh, everyone is still sleeping lower your voice" Hedwig whisper to her and put her paw off Sarah's mouth.

"What's going on?" Sarah asks rubbing her eyes.

"Unika's not back yet I'm getting worried" Hedwig says that made Sarah alarm but still whispering.

"Wait what she's not back yet?" Sarah says going to Hedwig's face.

"Yes" Hedwig says putting Sarah down.

"Okay that's it let's go look for her…" Sarah said going to the cave entrance but Hedwig stop her.

"Wait…we someone to come with us to find Unika…it can't just be two of us" Hedwig says and Sarah was thinking for a while and finally decided.

"I know…I'll get Rose" Sarah says going out of the cave but Hedwig stayed because that was not what she meant.

"Oh Sarah, if we ever end up bumping to Emily…Rose is going to burn up again like yesterday" Hedwig says when a familiar voice came out.

"I'll help you Hedwig" Emma says now awake and was behind Hedwig.

"Oh good morning Emma…how long were you listening?" Hedwig asks the half possum human.

"When you woke up Sarah" Emma answers Hedwig's question and wore the shirt that Unika had given her when she was human.

"Oh thanks Emma…but we should go get Sarah and Rose first" Hedwig says and Emma nods as well.

Emma and Hedwig ran outside going to find Sarah and Rose first and didn't notice the mysterious polar bear following them.

* * *

**Tada how's that ****…okay I know, I know it's short **** but I'll try at the next chapter**

**Review**


End file.
